1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to methods for producing agglomerated boron nitride powders, powders formed thereby, and components incorporating such powders.
2. Description of the Related Art
Microelectronic devices, such as integrated circuit chips, are becoming smaller and more powerful. The current trend is to produce integrated chips that are steadily increasing in density and perform more functions in a given period of time over predecessor chips. This results in an increase in power consumption and generation of more heat, and accordingly, heat management has become a primary concern in the development of electronic devices.
Typically, heat generating sources or devices, such as integrated circuit chips, are mated with heat sinks to remove heat that is generated during operation. However, thermal contact resistance between the source or device and the heat sink limits the effective heat removing capability of the heat sink. During assembly, it is common to apply a layer of thermally conductive grease, typically a silicone grease, or a layer of a thermally conductive organic wax to aid in creating a low thermal resistance path between the opposed mating surfaces of the heat source and the heat sink. Other thermally conductive materials are based upon the use of a binder, preferably a resin binder, such as, a silicone, a thermoplastic rubber, a urethane, an acrylic, or an epoxy, into which one or more thermally conductive tillers are distributed.
Typically, these tillers are one of two major types: thermally conductive and electrically insulative, or thermally conductive and electrically conductive fillers. Aluminum oxide, magnesium oxide, zinc oxide, aluminum nitride, and boron nitride are the most often cited types of thermally conductive and electrically insulative fillers used in thermal products. Boron nitride is especially useful in that it has excellent heat transfer characteristics and is relatively inexpensive.
However, in order to achieve sufficient thermal conductivity with presently used fillers, such as boron nitride, it has been necessary to employ high loadings of tiller in the binder. See, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,898,009, 6,048,511, and European Patent No. EP 0 939 066 A1, all to Shaffer et al. which teach an alternate methodology to achieve solids hexagonal boron nitride loading approaching 45 vol. %.
There continues to be a need for improved thermally conductive filler materials and methods for forming such materials. In particular, methods are needed by which such materials can be produced economically and in large volumes, with improved control over properties of the final products. In addition, there continues to be a need for improved boron nitride powders, including controlled density powders such as low and medium density powders that maintain sufficient strength for handling and deployment in applications such as in the semiconductor area.
Beyond use of boron nitride powders as a filler material for thermal conductivity applications, there is also a need in the art to produce boron nitride powder having desired and targeted properties for deployment in other end-uses, such as in friction-reducing applications. In this regard, a need exists for highly flexible fabrication processes, which can be used to produce boron nitride powders having widely varying physical, thermal, electrical, mechanical, and chemical properties with high yield and using cost-effective techniques.